Here Kitty Kitty
by KayoHrr
Summary: Draco is an animagus cat. And he finds something out about Draco.
1. Hi Kitty! Hi Draco!

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I AM working on Hippogriff tales, but it's not going so well. I keep changing it. Okay, so now you know. Enjoy this though. Don't know if it'll be a oneshot or multi-chapter. Oh, this is like Animagus!Draco and Mysterious!Harry. Yeah, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to pull this one off, but NO FLAMES! Flames will be used to heat the poles, and then the polar bears will have no homes. No one wants that.**

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement, not for a D.A. Meeting, but for his own personal reasons. As he walked in, he saw the picture book, the diary, and the tape player. He sat on the stone floor, surrounding himself with the objects. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he pressed play on the tape player. His mother and father's voices filled the room.

"Hello? Lily dear, are you sure it can hear us?"

"Of course James! Say hello to little Harry!"

"Okay... Hello Harry?"

"Oh please... Harry darling! Hello, this is Mummy and Daddy!"

"Oh yes Harry, this is... um.. Daddy"

"Harry darling, we love you! We're making this tape in case, well you know..."

"In case Voldemort decides to k-"

"James!"

"Sorry! But Lily, if he needs this, well..."

"Oh fine! Harry dear, Mum and Dad are in... trouble, with a very mean wizard. But, we tried our best, and..."

"And we love you very much," said his father.

"Oh James, the tape in running out!"

"Is it? Well, bye Harry..."

"Bye Harry!"

The tape ended and Harry buried his face in his hands, sobs racking his body. A small white cat walked into the room. Harry looked up as it walked up to him. It brushed against him, nudging him gently. Harry chuckled slightly, petting the cat. It climbed into his lap, snuggling before meowing contentedly.

"Wait a minute cat, what are you doing?"

He got no answer, the cat was fast asleep in his lap. He absentmindedly continued to stroke it. Only when it shifted and stretched did he look down. It stared up at him with silver eyes.

"You have such pretty eyes..." whispered Harry.

The cat meowed it's agreement and then walked out of the room, radiating a sense of smugness that reminded him slightly of Draco Malfoy. For the first time in a month, Harry walked back to his dorm happier than he left, hoping that he would see the cat again.

**A/N: This isn't the end of the chapter, but I just wanted to slip some stuff in here. I think this is really cute. Yes, Draco is the cat. No, Harry does not know. On with the chapter!**

The next day, Harry escaped to the Room of Requirement earlier than usual. He noticed that the cat was already there, as if was waiting. Some part of his mind remembered that Draco had left dinner early also, but the cat walked up to him. It stared at him expectantly. He reached down to stroke it and it purred. The cat suddenly stopped, and had a look on its face that made Harry laugh. The cats eyes flashed and it looked offended.

"I'm sorry... Kitty..."

The cat looked at him, obviously displeased with the name.

"Well, what should I call you? You look like Draco, so I'll call you Drake," he said slowly.

The cat actually shrugged, as if the name was not the best, but close enough.

"Drake, I don't feel like listening to the tapes today, and there is something I want to get off my chest."

The cat looked at him, urging him.

"Well, I sorta think that... ImighthaveacrushonDracoMalfoy!"

Drake's head tilted to the side, his ears perked up. Interested.

"I... might have a small crush on Draco. I just... I thought it was just because he was my rival. But as time passes, I catch myself just... dreaming..."

The cat looked up alarmed.

"No! It's nothing dirty, no! It's more.. admiration."

Drake looked up at him, nodding slightly.

"You're a weird cat. Nice, but weird. What should I do about Draco?"

"Meow..."

"Ha! Maybe, I should just start gradually being nice! Do you think that would work?"

The cat looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Right," Harry said, "Cats don't talk."

And both cat and boy walked out of the room.

_Later..._

Draco lay on his bed in the dark, thinking about the 'conversation' he had with Harry Potter. Well, granted, he had been a cat...

Anyway, he hadn't been meaning to spy on Potter! It started when Draco was walking down the hall, and he heard sobbing. He stopped in the doorway when he heard voices that were so familiar they could only belong to Potter's parents. He wanted to comfort the boy, but as a human, he would never get the chance. He had stood there before realizing that he was an animagus. So after transforming, he had gone and seen the boy.

And now Potter had gone and confessed his undying love to him! Well... maybe not _undying love,_ but a _crush_. And Draco had to keep from transforming right there and snogging the boy senseless. But, being a confident Malfoy, he had restrained. But now... it was a lot harder to control himself.

Why couldn't he just tell Potter how he felt, that he really liked Harry? Why was Harry so scared of him? He was able to tell a cat, for Merlin's sake! He fell asleep with these thoughts circling in his head.

"NOO!" screamed Draco, waking up suddenly.

He looked around the room. A couple of his dorm mates had tossed at his scream, but they were all still asleep. He crawled out of bed, and out of the Slytherin common room. He climbed the stairs, and to the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady in the picture stirred.

"Password?"

"Please, can you let me in just this once?" asked Draco's wavering voice.

"You aren't even a Gryffindor."

"Please? I... I need to! It's urgent."

"Why should I?"

"Please, I had a nightmare, and I just need to see him!"

"Who?"

Before thinking he blurted, "Harry Potter."

The fat lady sighed, "Just this once, got it Draco?"

"Yes," he said, tears of relief in his voice, "Thank you!"

He ran through the hole, up the stairs to the boys dorm room, and burst in quietly. He saw Harry twisted in his bedsheets, tossing and turning, before Harry sat up.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"It's Draco... Malfoy," he added stupidly. How many Draco's were there?

"Do you need something?" Harry asked, confused.

"I had... a nightmare. I just- I-I," Draco started crying.

Harry was frozen between comforting the boy and kicking him out of the room. When the tears started to flow, however, Harry's mind was made up.

"Come here," Harry said gently.

Draco walked carefully over and sat where Harry indicated. The bed didn't shift under Draco's weigh, and he felt oddly self-conscious.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Y-You were just gone! I couldn't find you, and no one knew who you were! T-they didn't remember, and they didn't believe me. I asked and a-asked but it was like you never existed. And then... then there were dementors, and one h-had your eyes, and it was just horrible!" cried Draco.

Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair trying to comfort the sobbing boy.

"It was just a dream," soothed Harry.

"But it seemed so real, and then I wasn't sure!"

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close. Draco could hear Harry's heart through the thin night shirt.

"See, nice and real."

"I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to go back to sleep, because when I wake up, you won't be there!"

"Stay in here," said Harry.

"What?"

"Sleep in here with me," Harry said, blush rising to his cheeks, "then I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave until you're sure you're fully awake, okay? I promise."

"O-Okay," said Draco.

They lay down, Harry's arms still circling Draco, creating a fence, a shield, blocking out bad dreams and thoughts. They both fell asleep quickly, snuggling close to each other.

**Next Chapter: The Next Morning, and Revealing!**

**A/N: The next chapter is really two small chapter's ****that I didn't real like splitting up. So YAY! I think that this chapter was really good. I hope you guys feel the same way!**


	2. Poor Kitty! Poor Draco!

**A/N:So, Chapter Two! I are excite! Okay, truth be told, I AM WORKING ON HIPPOGRIFF TALES! But... I'm stuck. I don't know which direction I should head in. But, soon, it will grow and be amazing! Yay. Oh, I'm thinking about doing my first HP songfic. It'll be HP/DM, of course! :) It'll be multi-chapter, no storyline, based on the new All Time Low album, Dirty Work! Disclaimer: I don't own All Time Low, Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy. I do have the Dirty Work Album though.**

_**The Next Morning...**_

Sometime during the night, Draco had shifted in his sleep, so that he and Harry faced each other. Their legs were entangled, Harry's arms were still pulling Draco close to him. Draco's head was buried in Harry's shoulder, his arms around Harry's torso in a loose hug. The curtains around Harry's bed were open, so when morning came, the Gryffindors had a big surprise.

"Hermione, wake them up!" Ron Weasley whispered anxiously.

Ron and Hermione stood at the foot of Harry's bed, watching the sleeping boys. The other Gryffindors had looked in mild surprise, and left. They had awoken to stranger things. Hermione looked at the boys with a gentle look in her eyes. She was observant, and if she hadn't seen this type of thing coming, she wasn't Hermione Granger. Ron however, looked upon the boys worriedly. Thoughts of horrible spells, hexes, potions and the like flooded into his mind.

"They're just so cute though Ron! Just leave them."

"Leave them? What if Malfoy sn-"

"Ron, look at them. Harry's arms are around Draco. It was intentional. If this is someone's fault, I think it'll be Harry's."

"Harry? No, he wouldn't betray us..."

"I think it's cute!" said Hermione, smile on her face, "They should wake up though, we have breakfast and classes."

Hermoine shook Harry's shoulder gently, not wanting to wake and scare Draco.

"Harry?" she whispered, "You and Draco need to wake up now. Breakfast is in the Great Hall."

Harry's eyelids fluttered and he looked up at Hermione.

"Hi," he muttered.

Hermione laughed, "Come on sleepyhead. Draco needs to get up too."

"Huh? Oh!" Harry leaned down to look at Draco, "Come on Draco, wake up,"

Draco meowed and curled closer to Harry.

"Did he just meow?" asked Ron, grin on his face.

"I guess so," said Harry, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey Draco, are you still sleepy?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco's eyes popped open.

"Huh? Harry?" he asked.

"Still here."

"Thank Merlin!" said Draco, sitting up.

Ron left to go down to breakfast, and Harry and Draco finished waking up.

"Thank you," said Draco suddenly.

"For?" Harry prompted.

"For letting me stay last night. You could have kicked me out, but you didn't. I'm sorry for invading, and-"

"It's fine. I... um... I couldn't sleep, and so I guess you kinda helped." said Harry looking down.

"Did I really meow?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, you meowed. Reminded me of this cat..."

"Well yes, cats do meow. I should go.."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"All my stuff is in my dorm..."

"Oh, right! I'll see you around."

"Yeah,"

Draco was walking out when he turned around suddenly.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, with the exception of breaking into your common room, last night was... nice."

"Yeah, it was."

And with that said, Draco left.

They saw each other at breakfast, and Draco gave him a blinding smile... Not a smirk, but a smile. Then someone Harry didn't recognize punched the blonde boy in the arm, and Draco's face fell. Harry felt concern, but Draco looked as if it wasn't a big deal.

_Later in the Room of Requirement..._

Harry sat in the middle of the floor, looking at the scrapbook. He would look around occasionally, searching for the cat. Finally, he heard a weak meow by the door. He ran to the cat, scooping it up in his arms. Its fur was matted with fresh blood, and it was on the verge of unconsciousness. Harry cradled the cat to his chest, whispering softly to it. He put it in his lap, and stroked it in a way that would have normally made it purr. Now it fell limply in his arms. Suddenly Hermione walked into the room.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you were in here. Is that a cat?"

"Oh, yeah. About that... Can you get-"

"Of course. He looks really hurt," and Hermione walked out.

Waiting for Hermione seemed to take forever. He stared off into space until he heard a groan. He looked down... Into the bruised, bleeding face of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Harry screamed.

Draco opened his eyes, but anyone could see it took a lot of effort. A cut on the side of his head, a forming black eye, his arm was clearly broken, and his leg was sporting a rotten cut. A trickle of blood ran from the side of Draco's mouth.

"Ow," he whispered, coughing.

"Harry," called Hermione, "your cat is an..."

"Animagus," whispered Draco.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Harry.

The next half hour passed in a blur. Draco was carried to the infirmary, Harry and Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey lectured Draco about transforming when he was injured. Harry agreed, and Hermione was shocked that Draco was in fact a registered animagus. She walked around muttering to herself.

Later, when Draco was stitched up and sleeping in the infirmary, Harry sat in a chair next to his bed, wondering. Who would have done this? Why? He didn't notice Draco stir, and stare at him with lonely, concerned eyes.

"I really am dead then," he said softly.

"What?" asked Harry, looking up.

"H-he told me, 'The next time you see Harry Potter, you'll be dead.' I believed him. I didn't want to, but when he's beating you... I-it's hard..." Draco said quietly.

Harry moved to comfort Draco and the boy flinched.

"Don't hit me!" He cried.

"I'm not! Draco, who did this to you?"

"I-I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm trying, but I can't!"

"I'll list some names and you nod, okay?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise?"

"No,"

"Bellatrix? Narrissa? Your dad?"

Draco stiffened suddenly, and Harry knew.

"Oh Merlin Draco, I'm sorry to hear that," and he was. What could be worse than having no father? Having one that hated you and beat you senseless.

"What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger," said Draco, voice full of bitterness.

"It's true. But it doesn't make what he did right."

"But doesn't it? After all I've done, becoming friends with the boy who lived? Isn't that punishable by death?" asked Draco.

"No! Don't ever think that, it's not true!"

And is his rush of terror, the horrible thought of not having Draco around, of losing the one person who had seen his pain, Harry kissed Draco.

"Never think that Draco!"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Draco cried.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"That you would actually like me! I'm horrible, and you should be happy that he's going to kill me!"

"And lose everything worth living for?" Harry asked softly, "I know that you aren't free to live, because of Voldemort, and your father, and I want to free you. I want to keep you safe!" Harry said, his voice getting stronger every word.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"That has got to be the sappiest, dorkiest, cheesiest, sweetest, most caring thing anyone has ever said to me."

And with that, Draco raised his lips to Harry's once more.

_**The End!**_


End file.
